


A Breakfast Over Sugar

by Enjolchilles



Series: In Trouserland [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Divorce, F/M, In Trousers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Marvin’s attention was fully on the plate in front of him. He didn’t even thank Trina when she served him. Marvin ate his regular eggs with spinach and toast. Trina could only stomach some tea. It was Sunday morning and Jason was still asleep.





	A Breakfast Over Sugar

On their first proper date Marvin suggested they go to breakfast. Trina thought that was a bit strange for a first date but happily obliged. When Trina asked Marvin why he chose to have breakfast he simply replied that it was his favorite meal of the day. And then everyday she was expected to make him breakfast. If Marvin didn’t get his breakfast he wouldn’t leave the house. Once Trina was so sick she couldn’t even get out of bed, but Marvin said: “What kind of wife can't even make me breakfast?”

 

But that was ages ago. Ever since about 3 years ago Marvin hadn’t been as horrible as he once was. Sure they still fought but now Marvin was more capable of smiling and laughing. Though she never understood his change of heart she appreciated it. Now Trina made breakfast because she wanted to, not because he forced her. They even sat at the table together. These past few weeks had been different. They didn’t smile and barely talked.

 

Marvin’s attention was fully on the plate in front of him. He didn’t even thank Trina when she served him. Marvin ate his regular eggs with spinach and toast. Trina could only stomach some tea. It was Sunday morning and Jason was still asleep.

 

“Pass the sugar please” Trina whispered. Marvin slid it across the table. “Thank you”

 

She mixed a little sugar in then took a sip. “I had a nice dream last night.” Still no words from Marvin. “It was a bit strange. We went to china and Jason even came. We went around looking at all these beautiful monuments.”

 

“That’s nice” Marvin finally spoke. It wasn’t much but it was a start.

 

“Your parents have that really nice car don’t they? Maybe we could all go on a trip together.”

 

Marvin just nodded. “Can you please pass the sugar back?” She hands it to him.

 

They remain silent a little longer. Trina couldn’t handle this anymore. If they don’t talk about what happened that night now they never will.

 

“I know you don’t love me.” Trina has no idea how those words escaped her lips. “Talk to me please. If not as your wife than as your friend.” Marvin is shocked, he never expected for her to be so abrupt. But Trina isn’t holding back any longer. “I had another dream too. That you wrapped your arms around my waist. That you held me.” Trina whimpers a little. “You can hold him all you want, but when you’re done come back and hold me too.” A few tears trickle down her cheek. “I cry as if on cue.”

 

Marvin can’t watch her “Please drink your tea before it’s cold.”

 

“I can’t believe we’ve worked so hard just to end up this way. Whatever you do don’t leave”

 

“Don’t act as if you’re dying. You can live without me.”

 

“Without you?”

 

Marvin finally shows some emotion. He can’t look at Trina. “I’m leaving you.”

 

“What?” Trina’s voice is hushed, but that’s just the calm before the storm. “You can’t just leave!” her voice becomes louder.

 

“I’m not just leaving, I’m filing for a divorce.” His voice cracks a little.

 

Trina practically yells. “Divorce? You can’t be serious Marvin.”

 

“I am serious Trina. This will be better for the both us.”

 

Trina’s cries slowly morph into hyperventilated hiccups. Why does the asshole seem so calm?

 

“Mom?” Jason is standing on the stairs behind her. His eyes aren’t fully open yet. He was obviously just woken by the shouts. He hugs a pillow tightly to his chest.

 

Trina quickly wipes her face and rushes to Jason. He’s heard them fight before but even he can sense it’s different this time. “Honey, it’s still early. Go on back to bed.”

 

Normally Jason would argue but instead he sulks back up the stairs.

 

When Trina sits back down her tea is gone. Marvin was making her a fresh cup. He never makes her anything. He places the mug in front of her and sits down.

 

“Stay. Please.” Trina says controlling her temper the best she could.

 

“Now things will be better for the both of us.” He says it so frankly. As if this is as easy for him as breathing.

 

“Pass the sugar” Trina looks into Marvin’s eyes. “Please”

 


End file.
